


Ces nuits-là

by Elysabeth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysabeth/pseuds/Elysabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, Green se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, son corps tremblant, et sa peau moite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ces nuits-là

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux anniversaire à toi Kid! Je t'aime!

Parfois, Green se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, son corps tremblant, et sa peau moite.

 

Il ne veut jamais réveiller Red, mais le jeune homme a un sommeil léger. Il suffit que Green s'agite un peu de son côté du lit pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il préfère ne pas laisser Green seul avec ses cauchemars de toute façon.

 

Il dessine des cercles avec son pouce sur le poignet de Green pour le calmer. Certaines nuits, cela suffit. Les yeux de Green se referment doucement, et il se laisse aller dans les bras de son compagnon, sa respiration de nouveau calme et régulière.

 

Il y en a d'autres où il se rallonge dans le lit, fixant la pénombre de la chambre, et il raconte son cauchemar en chuchotant, comme si le dire à haute voix pourrait réveiller les fantômes de ses rêves. Red le prend dans ses bras comme pour le protéger, lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul.

 

D'autres fois, ce n'est pas assez. Red les reconnait rapidement, ces nuits ; Green a cet air effrayé dans ses pupilles émeraude, et il pleure silencieusement. Ces nuits-là, il embrasse les larmes sur ses joues, puis son nez, son front, son menton, et enfin ses lèvres. Il prend son temps, redécouvre le corps de son amant, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se présente à ces lèvres, caressant ses bras, ses épaules et ses hanches, jusqu'à que Green se détende. Cela prend du temps, mais la satisfaction que cela lui apporte lorsque le brun écarte ses jambes pour le laisser se glisser entre, chaud et docile sous lui, en vaut la peine.

 

Red mordille alors l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et prépare Green patiemment, un doigt après l'autre, jusqu'à que son amant soit souple et frémissant dans ses bras. Alors seulement, il lui fait l'amour, doucement, tendrement, savourant chacun de ses gémissements discrets, de ses inspirations de plaisir, et son souffle saccadé contre sa bouche. Leurs peaux transpirantes glissent l'une contre l'autre, et Red ne peut s'empêcher d'être fasciné, chaque fois que les phares d'une voiture illumine le corps arqué de son amant. Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui peut paraitre infini, Green se laisse aller, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, y mordillant la peau, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses épaules.

 

Sans exception, Green murmure dans son oreille combien il l'aime, et Red effleure sa pommette puis ses lèvres du bout des doigts laissant ses caresses raconter tout l'amour qu'il lui porte. Et Green lui sourit, fatigué et aimant, parce qu'il _sait_ , et qu'il a toujours été capable de lire le silence de Red.

 

Une fois Green rendormi, Red laisse ses yeux voyager le long de son corps doré et sensuel, ses angles et ses courbes, appréciant ses jambes élancés, s'émerveillant du fait que Green l'est choisi, _lui_ , et personne d'autre. Puis il s'allonge, glisse un bras autour de la taille de son amant, dépose un baiser sur sa nuque, et laisse ses yeux se fermer, pour laisser le sommeil l'emporter doucement.


End file.
